Pacto
by Shinigami Mitsue
Summary: Corre el rumor de la existencia de un foro donde puedes escribir tu venganza y esta será concretada. Sasuke decide hacer la prueba... pero como todo en esta vida, debe pagar su precio.[resubida, a ver si ahora funciona Xx]


**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno... aqui va este fnfic (creo que me excedi un poquito Xx) es un crossover de Naruto con Jigoku Shoujo, pero no es necesario haber visto esta última serie (principalmente porque yo solo he visto un capitulo... muy bueno, por lo demas owo) creo que todo queda bien explicado de tal forma que solo hay que conocer los personajes de Naruto. El primer capitulo es algo tedioso... por eso no culpo a nadie si no lo lee -.-U pero ya el segundo se viene con mas acción (juuu... y esperen al tercero ¬w¬) solo pido que le den una oportunidad, y que por favor dejen comentarios, para saber si gusta o no y para saber en que puedo mejorar

**Disclaimer:** ni Naruto ni Jigoku Shoujo me pertenecen (por suerte para el mundo) estas series pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo heche a volar mi poca imaginacion y aqui estoy, publicando esto u.uU

** Pacto **

Acto I: Comienzo

-Seria capaz de vender mi alma al diablo con tal de poder vengarme de mi hermano...

Esas eran las palabras... cuántas veces se lo había repetido a si mismo, jurándose que sería él quien se encargaría de hacerle sufrir tanto como el le había hecho sufrir, que su venganza sería tan cruel que hasta él, el conocido asesino del clan Uchiha desearía morir, con tal de extinguir el dolor que su hermano menor le ocasionaría... cuántas veces había imaginado ese momento, ese exquisito placer que sentiría al ver la cara de dolor de su hermano, suplicando piedad... si... definitivamente cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena con tal de presenciar ese momento, ser el causante de la agonía de ese sucio bastardo que le había arruinado la vida... cada día estaba más seguro, haría absolutamente cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Sin embargo... a la hora de volver a la realidad, al momento de abrir los ojos, entonces se enfrentaba a su penosa realidad... soñando todos los días con ese momento, y luego abriendo los ojos y viendo que era tan patéticamente débil, que jamás podría alcanzar al genio ninja de su hermano. Sin importar sus perfectas calificaciones, que todos le consideren un genio, que podía utilizar como se le diera la gana a cualquiera de esas estúpidas chicas que decían estar "enamoradas" de él... nada de eso importaba... en su interior el sabía que jamás podría superar a su hermano, y esa idea le hacía sentir tan miserable, inútil... débil... esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su agotada mente, haciéndolo librar una batalla consigo mismo que era aún más cruenta que la que libraba a diario en sus sueños.

Pero esto ya era cosa de cada día... porque hoy habría de ser distinto? Solo es un día común y corriente, va como todos los días a perder su tiempo a una academia donde jamás progresará... no de la forma en que él necesita progresar... no como esos ingenuos que lo rodean, que solo conocen el lado amable de lo que llaman "vida", que solo desean ser ninjas por diversión, o porque sería interesante... que saben ellos... sobre el verdadero significado de ser fuerte... o ser un "genio", como ellos le llaman. Solo otro día en la academia. Otro día soportando miradas superficiales, envidiosas, miradas de odio, miradas de admiración... no había nadie que no fijara su vista en ese chico, el único superviviente a la masacre del clan Uchiha, aquel joven tan "perfecto" ante las miradas de los demás. Solo es otro día. Otro día donde se ve a si mismo caminando por los pasillos de la academia... solo le acompañan esas malditas miradas que ya se le han hecho costumbre. Camina... su vista fija en el suelo y en nada más. Hoy no tiene ánimos de mirar la cara de nadie. Así que llega hasta su puesto lo más rápido que puede, y una vez ahí se olvida del mundo exterior y vuelve al suyo propio... ese mundo lleno de retorcidas ideas, de innumerables formas de tortura... ese mundo donde solo existe un objetivo... una despiadada venganza. De pronto, aquella palabra resuena en sus oídos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Venganza? - solo son dos chicos de su clase, conversando sobre alguno de esos estúpidos temas de los que suelen hablar...

- Sip... dicen que solo puedes visitar Jigoku Tsuuchin a las 12 de la noche... y que si escribes ahí tu venganza, una niña te visitará y se encargará de llevar a esa persona al infierno

- Curioso... será verdad?

- No sé... a mi me suena a historia de terror inventada por algún ocioso...

- Es posible... pero... y si realmente sucediera?

Y si realmente sucediera? Si realmente sucediera... si lograra enviar el alma de su hermano al infierno... si lograra devolverle todo el dolor que le ocasionó... si lograra realizar todas esas ideas que tiene en mente... entonces... entonces por fin dejaría atrás todo lo sucedido... por fin calmaría sus pensamientos y podría recomenzar una nueva vida, por fin podría dar vuelta la página y dejar en el pasado todo lo ocurrido. Finalmente... ya sentía ese momento cada vez más cercano... ese instante, en el que ve suplicar piedad a aquella persona que no le ha permitido continuar su vida, no sin antes asegurarse de que su alma no se encuentra en el infierno, sufriendo lo que el sufrió, por toda la eternidad. Podría parecer una estupidez... pero... por que no intentarlo?

Jigoku Tsuuchin... la Correspondencia del Infierno... solo pensar en ello hacía que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su espalda... pero que a la vez una siniestra sonrisa apareciera en su rostro... haciéndole pensar en todo lo que podría hacer... en ver aproximarse los ríos de sangre que aparecen a diario en sus sueños. Ahora, solo necesitaba entrar al dichoso foro a las 12 de la noche... solo necesitaba encontrar un computador con acceso a internet que estuviera disponible a tal hora... pero... donde? Mmm... recordaba haber visto un antiguo computador en la biblioteca cerca de la academia... pero era imposible que estuviera abierto a tales horas de la noche. No quedaba otra opción. Por algo era un ninja... y no cualquier ninja, sino que el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, el primero en su clase... quizá por fin esos tontos títulos le sirvieran de algo, la confianza en sí mismo era algo que no podía faltar. Debía ser rápido y sigiloso. Nadie debía notar su presencia. De todos modos, solo serían unos minutos...

- o – o – o -

La noche cubría con su oscuridad cada rincón de la casa del joven. Faltaban 15 minutos para que el reloj marcara las 12. Era el momento justo. Era la hora de partir hacia lo que sería el primer paso del fin de esa existencia que tanto odiaba... llegó rápidamente al lugar, la vigilancia era bastante escasa por lo que entrar fue muy fácil. Vagó por la biblioteca hasta llegar al computador. Presionó el botón que lo encendía y esperó pacientemente... los segundo parecían horas cuando tenía que esperar aquello por lo que tanto ansiaba. Cuando por fin terminó de cargar, ingresó rápidamente la dirección: Ahora si que la espera se hacía eterna... revisó la hora... eran las 12 en punto cuando la pantalla del computador se volvió completamente negra. En ella apareció una pequeña ventana y abajo un extraño símbolo de color rojo. Lo único que su ansiedad le permitió leer fue: "Escribe tu venganza aquí"... aquella palabra otra vez... esa palabra tan repetida, ese objetivo tan anhelado, que dentro de nada dejaría atrás y ya no significaría nada más que un simple recuerdo. En segundos, escribió aquel nombre maldito... Uchiha Itachi eran las palabras que aparecieron rápidamente en la oscuridad de la pantalla. Con un frío sudor recorriendo sus manos, Sasuke tomo el mouse y lo dirigió hasta aquel diminuto botón que podría significar todo y nada a la vez... "Aceptar"... un simple clic, el inicio de todo, fue hecho en décimas de segundos. Una indescriptible sensación rodeó al pelinegro ahí sentado... una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios... una sensación de éxtasis inundó su cerebro a tal punto que ya no pensaba en lo que hacía, solo era capaz de reír descontroladamente de solo pensar en el fin de los días de su hermano mayor... aquel a quien tanto admiró y deseó con todas sus ganas alcanzarle... aquel que a veces le ayudaba en su entrenamiento cuando padre no lo hacía... aquel que lo cargaba cuando no podía caminar y cuidaba de él... aquel sucio bastardo, traidor, capaz de asesinar a su mejor amigo, a su familia y a todo un clan que lo vio crecer, aquel desgraciado que convirtió su vida en una interminable tortura, la cual se resignaba a seguir sufriendo... sus días pronto tendrían fin... pronto...

Los segundos transcurrían y nada pasaba. De pronto se vio de nuevo envuelto en su realidad, sentado frente a un computador encendido que no era capaz de encontrar la página. El reloj marcaba las 12:03 y nada ocurría... solo una gran oscuridad acompañaba toda la tranquilidad de la biblioteca. Oscuridad... oscuridad y más oscuridad era todo lo que veía fuera de la luz producida por la pantalla. Apagó el computador y la oscuridad fue total. Recordando el camino de salida, comenzó a caminar... solo? Presencias rodeaban su mente... y si no estaba solo? No... debía estarlo... mirara hacia donde mirara, no había nadie más que el, no era posible que alguien siguiera sus pasos... pero esa sensación no le abandonaba... porque? Nervios... claro, debían ser los nervios... es imposible que alguien estuviera siguiéndole... de todos modos, el chico apresuró sus pasos, no quería seguir dentro de el perturbador silencio de la biblioteca... cuando al fin salió, miró a sus espaldas... nadie... miró hacia todos lados... nadie... entonces porque esa sensación de compañía no le dejaba en paz?

Los colores se fueron totalmente de su piel. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Su cuerpo no respondía. Su piel estaba empapada por un sudor frío... aún más frío que el aire de esa noche, el que creaba pequeñas nubes blancas junto con la agitada respiración del joven. Una mano había tocado su hombro.

- Que haces aquí?

- ... - el joven no respondía. Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

- Ya es tarde... deberías irte a tu casa...

- Déjame en paz

- Que? Pero si yo solo...

- Que me dejes en paz! – una mirada furiosa fue dirigida al vigilante del sector, al mismo tiempo que su brazo era tomado y al torcerlo, su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. El joven extraño salió corriendo en el acto. Que diablos pasaba con el? Porque estaba actuando tan extraño? Porque estaba tan nervioso? La verdad, no tenía la más mínima idea, en esos momentos solo estaba actuando como su instinto le decía, y el solo sentía la palabra "corre" fluyendo por sus venas y bloqueando su cerebro.

El tiempo paso y ya estaba exhausto. Sin saber cuánto rato estuvo corriendo sin saber hacia donde iba, y con una vaga idea de donde se encontraba, intentó volver hasta su casa. El frío le congelaba la cara. Solo quería llegar a su casa para dormir y olvidarse por unas horas de aquel asunto del foro y la venganza. Y así, fue como por fin llegó hasta su habitación y se recostó en su cama ya sin fuerzas, quedándose dormido tal cual estaba.

- o - o - o -

A la mañana siguiente, su cuerpo había recuperado su temperatura normal y sentía que su piel había vuelto a su coloración acostumbrada. Estaba más descansado y se sentía hasta algo más tranquilo. Se sentó en la cama, se restregó los ojos, y fue entonces cuando vio escrito en su pared, con grandes letras color rojo:

"**Tu venganza será concretada"**

Fin Acto I

**Notas de la Autora: **bueno... ese ha sido el primer capitulo... gracias por haberlo leido hasta el final D (y por seguir leyendo las tonteras que escribo Xx) espero que les haya gustado, porque se pondra mejor owo agradecere cualquier comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, con tal de saber que opinan los demas de esto e intentar mejorarlo. Nos leemos!


End file.
